


In Need

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Ezekiel | Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel goes into his first heat shortly after moving into the bunker. Sam knows the agony of going through a cycle alone, and offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is not a kidfic. I'm not a fan of them, so this ends before any birth happens.

Cas looks troubled when Sam returns from his run. The faint banging of Dean in the kitchen suggests a fight, but Cas insists that he and Dean are fine when Sam asks. 

“There  _ is _ something wrong, though. So what’s up, Cas?” 

That’s when he smells it, nose twitching. A faint, sweet scent different from Cas’s own, contrasting with the musk of Dean and Sam’s smells. Omega. 

“Gadreel,” Sam breathes. A statement, but one that Cas nods in answer to anyway. “Does he. . .?” 

“I am not sure,” Cas admits. “He is locked in his room. He ventured out to shower earlier, but I am afraid that he and Dean may have had a run in while you were gone.” 

“A run in?” 

“Dean was agitated that he had taken no precautions and given no forewarning. Truthfully, I do not believe the possibility had occurred to Gadreel, and your brother was rather harsh.” 

There’s an even louder bang and clatter of pans from the kitchen that makes Cas wince, but Dean fails to appear. 

“I may have called attention to the problematic nature of his words. He is not pleased,” Cas finishes tightly. 

“So you did fight,” Sam murmurs, getting a dirty look from the other man. “Have you checked on Gadreel?” 

“I attempted. He refuses to answer the door. I left him water and extra supplies, and last I checked he had taken those in. I’m not sure what else I can do.” 

Sam feels a little badly for Cas, his tone aching and lost, torn between an angry mate and a brother going into his first heat. Gently, he strokes his fingers over the back of Cas’ neck, soothing the omega as best he can. “You’ve done what you can, Cas. If Gadreel wants to deal on his own, then we have to let him. And Dean will calm down, although it sounds like we might need new kitchenware before he’s done.” 

Cas leans into the touch gratefully, some of the tension bleeding from his shoulders and he sighs. “Thank you, Sam. I think I will read for now, until Dean has had sufficient time to calm. I will be in the library if anyone needs me.” 

Sam watches the angel trudge off before turning to head to the showers with a sigh. Tensions were already high in the bunker with the addition of Gadreel, and they were sure to run higher during the course of his heat. Cas would fret over his sibling, and both Sam and Dean’s tempers would flare with an unmated omega around, regardless of Cas and Dean’s relationship. He could only hope to try to keep his own temper in check, and do what he could to soothe Dean. 

The scent of in-heat omega is thicker as he heads toward the showers. His cock thickens in his shorts, and he opts for breathing through his mouth to avoid inhaling more of the alluring scent. Shutting the door and turning on the pounding water of the showers helps dull it, allowing Sam to enjoy the heat pouring over his shoulders and easing the tightness of his back. It doesn’t, however, do anything to ease the stiffness of his cock. 

Resting one hand against the shower wall, Sam grips himself firmly with the other. A workout and an orgasm under his belt will help him nap, which is a good enough reason to be out of Dean’s way for a couple of hours, he figures. His knot swells a little as he strokes, spurred on by the lingering scent of heat; bringing his other hand down to squeeze it makes him groan and he bites his lip to smother the sound. Sam’s eyes drift shut as he strokes, remembering every omega he’d stretched full and tight with his knot - the way Jess would shove her hips up for more, the wide eyed look on Ruby’s face when she realized just how big he was - 

Sam whines softly thinking about Ruby, vicious and captive on his cock, tight with fury and coming helplessly as he rocked within her. The memory sends him splashing over his fist and the tile floor, copious streaks of white quickly whipped away by the streaming water. He milks his cock and knot with little presses and jerks, savoring the aftershocks until it nearly hurts to keep touching himself. 

Sam’s loose and sleepy stepping out of the shower, towelling off quickly, only tugging his shorts back on for the short trek to his room. Clean and sated, he pulls on fresh boxers, sleeping pants and a shirt, curling up on his bed and letting tiredness and satisfaction drag him under.

  


* * *

  


The smell of omega is almost cloying when Sam wakes. He’s hard again, and for a short moment he’s feral, snarling before he’s fully aware. The sound startles him, stopping him in his tracks and he gazes around his room groggily before slumping back on the mattress. He stretches and sighs, unwilling to get up but knowing he should check in with Cas to see how their brothers are doing. 

A faint whimper reaches his ears as he skirts Gadreel’s door, sucking in an a breath and covering his nose as he strides by while trying to ignore the pang in his chest the sound causes. It’s hard to ignore the need to check on him, but it will be better for everyone involved if Sam sends Cas instead. 

Of course, that would be if Cas were anywhere to be found. Sam wanders all the common areas, finally finding a note stuck to the top of his laptop that reads  _ Going to town. Be back later _ , in Dean’s untidy scrawl. 

Sam sighs and digs for his phone, typing out a quick text to Cas. He’s made it to the kitchen and is throwing together a sandwich before he gets a response. 

_ Cas: He would not open the door for me. Perhaps if you would try? _

_ Sam: That’s not a good idea, Cas.  _

_ Cas: He trusts you, more than Dean or myself. Please? _

Tossing together another sandwich, Sam digs a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and heads down the hall. Breathing through his mouth helps, but he can practically taste Gadreel’s wet on his tongue. 

“Gadreel, it’s um. It’s Sam. Open up?” he calls, knocking gently. There’s the faint sound of rustling and another whimper before the door cracks open. “I brought you food, and some water. You need to stay hydrated.” 

A trembling hand reaches around the door, the wood like a shield between them. Sam carefully hands over the plate, and his heart twists at the pained sound Gadreel makes when their fingers brush together. 

“You don’t have to do this alone.” He doesn’t mean to say it, but the words are already out. 

“You do not want me, Sam. It is just your instinct.” And yeah. Maybe that’s true but - 

“You’re in pain, Gadreel. I don’t know just how much being in heat without an alpha hurts, but if it’s anything like being in rut without an omega . . . I can’t deny that my instinct dislikes the idea of you in that kind of pain.” 

There’s silence then, only breath between them in the still of the empty bunker.

“I do not wish to lose my place here,” Gadreel says at long last, voice tremulous. 

“No one is going to make you leave because we had sex, Gadreel. I wouldn’t do that to you, and it’s not like Dean and Cas have room to talk.” Sam tries for light, but Gadreel’s words make him ache. He knows too well what it’s like to not trust the permanence of safety. 

The door opens just a bit more then, a wary eye meeting Sam’s just beyond the edge of the wood. He’s not sure what Gadreel sees, but whatever it is has him opening the door wide enough to beckon Sam in. 

Gadreel’s only wearing a thin tank top and boxers, soaked through with slick and doing little to hide his erection. He’s sweaty and pale, face tight with pain and apprehension. Sam’s alpha whines with the want to soothe that look away, to care for the needful omega in front of them until the stink of distress is gone from his scent. 

“C’mere,” Sam murmurs, opening his arms for the omega to walk into. Gadreel is trembling and tense as he steps close, stiff when Sam’s arms wrap around him. Nuzzling along the line of Gadreel’s neck, Sam bites ever so gently down on pale skin. “You’re safe, omega. I’ll take care of you.” 

Gadreel whines soft, shuddering bodily. His hand clutch at Sam’s back as he shakes, and the sudden flood of sweet scent floors the alpha. Gadreel  _ came _ , just from Sam’s teeth against his neck. 

“Sweet little o. Is that better?” Alpha instinct shoves words from Sam’s mouth, low and raspy in his alpha voice, but Gadreel doesn’t protest. Instead, he nods, clinging to the alpha tightly. He only moves when Sam tugs his boxers down and pulls the clammy tank top over his head. 

Gadreel is strong, but soft, faint lines of stretch marks along his hips and belly. Sam sinks one thumb into the tender space along the omega’s hip, gratified at the give there and quiet moan it earns him.  

Stepping back, Sam separates them just enough to strip out of his own clothes. His cock hangs thick and heavy between his thighs, intimidating in its size if Gadreel’s stare is anything to go by. Cupping himself, Sam squeezes his cock and strokes it once, slow enough to highlight his length. He’s not as vain as most alpha’s about his size, but something about the way Gadreel looks at him makes him want to show off. 

“Y-you are quite big,” Gadreel says soft, and Sam swears his cheeks would be blushing if they weren’t already red from heat. 

“You’re built to take it. And you will take it very well for me, won’t you, Gadreel? Like a good omega?” Sam wants to stop the words spilling from his mouth, but he can’t, not when the omega shivers  again, a needy sound winding up his throat as he nods. 

“Please, alpha.” 

Sam coaxes Gadreel back toward the bed, laying him out on the too-short mattress. He makes a mental note to find the omega a bigger bed, but he’s too busy climbing up between Gadreel’s legs to worry about it now.

A decent-sized cock lays hard and wet with come against Gadreel’s stomach. Sam traces a finger down it, if only to watch it twitch. Dipping down behind the omega’s balls, Sam is met with hot slick, and an eager hole that practically sucks in the tip of his exploring finger. Pushing it further in, Sam watches as Gadreel arches, moaning in desperation  even though he just came. 

“You’re so open. Were you touching yourself, omega? Wishing for a cock inside you?” 

“Y-ye-yes,” Gadreel stutters, honest and earnest and almost too fucking innocent. Shit. 

Pulling out, Sam lifts Gadreel’s legs up and open, making room for himself between strong thighs. He wraps one around his waist so he can guide his cock in, tip just pressing against wet heat. 

Sam barely gets his mouth open enough to ask if Gadreel is sure before the omega is whispering, “Please, alpha.” 

Gadreel clutches at Sam as he pushes in, thick cock stretching him open wide. Tears pool in the corner of the omega’s eyes, soft pink mouth parted on quick pants. 

“Breathe, omega. You’re alright,” Sam murmurs, leaning down to brush their mouths together. He holds still, trying to let Gadreel adjust and blanketing the omega with his body. Gadreel takes a few, steadying breaths even as his thighs tremble around Sam’s waist and his hole quivers around the heavy cock inside him. 

“I’m going to move. Tell me if it hurts.” Sam waits for a nod before rolling his hips, creating the barest drag of his cock. Slick is already running down his shaft, wetting his balls so by the time he works up to a real thrust, it makes a sticky slap of a sound. 

Gadreel clings tightly, coaxing Sam down so they’re pressed chest to chest. Sam dips his head down, nipping along the omega’s neck and shoulder and leaving kiss bruises on his collarbone. It’s a compromise on the claim bite Sam’s alpha wants to give, but Gadreel isn’t his mate, hasn’t consented to  _ be _ his mate, so while the marks aren’t entirely satisfying, they’ll do. It helps that every time Sam’s teeth touch skin, Gadreel makes a sweet mewling sound and his hole goes tight around the alpha’s cock. 

Sam knows Gadreel is going to come before the omega does. Tension winds up in him until it snaps, and Sam pulls away just far enough to watch Gadreel’s face. He’s stunned, half-pained and the tears that have been tremulously waiting finally spill over. Sam waits until the omega goes slack before pressing in deep, letting his knot swell and tie them firmly together. Truthfully, he’d prefer to knot from behind to make it easier on them both, but he can feel the way Gadreel melts when Sam allows the full weight of his body to settle down on him. 

There’s the faintest whimper as Sam’s knot settles deep, and he can’t help but press a kiss to the omega’s cheek. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-yes, I- It is rather overwhelming.” 

“It can be. Just close your eyes. Relax. I’ve got you.” Sam smiles when Gadreel obeys. He can feel the omega’s breathing and heart rate slows, body cooling as their tie soothes his heat. 

Reality slams into Sam when his knot finally goes down enough for him to tug free. He scrambles out of bed, digging in his clothes for his phone. 

_ S: Cas. I need a favor. You guys are still in town, right? _

_ C: Yes. What is it? _

_ S: We...need plan B.  _ Sam winces as the looks at the text, sighing before adding the rest.  _ And condoms? And birth control. Just get what you use. Please? _

There’s a long, long pause before Sam gets a response. 

_ C: You owe me. _ Cas’ reply makes him laugh out loud. He’s becoming more and more like them every day. 

_ S: I know. I’m sorry. Whatever you want, I swear.  _

Gadreel is curled up on his side when Sam turns back around, looking more wretched than any freshly-fucked omega should. He startles when Sam touches his shoulder, flinching out of reflex. 

“Something is wrong?” Warily, Gadreel looks him over, eyes just flicking down to the phone still in his hands. 

“Yeah. Sorta. We, uh. Maybe jumped the gun a bit.” Sam sighs when Gadreel fails to make the connection, and resigns himself to giving the ex-angel ‘The Talk.’ “You’re in heat. I just fucked you bare. Cas is going to bring us some birth control.” 

Gadreel nods in understanding, eyes dropping to the bedding. “It may not be necessary. This vessel was infertile, and he had no mate when I approached him.” 

“Still, you went into heat. We’re better safe than sorry.” 

Sam climbs back into bed, pulling Gadreel into his arms. The omega makes a startled sound, going tense before relaxing into the hold. 

“Not gonna leave you, omega. I’m not that kind of alpha, and your heat isn’t done. If you want me gone as soon as it is, I’ll go.” 

Cas, thankfully, shows up before their second round, bearing a plain white bag from the pharmacy. 

“Thanks, Cas. Dean didn’t give you too bad a time, did he?”

Cas snorts, rolling his eyes. “Your brother was quickly reminded that he has been insistent about you ‘getting laid’. I also reminded him that your choice in partners was yours alone and that leaving Gadreel to fend for himself was cruel.” 

Sam laughs quietly, thanking the angel again before Cas takes his leave. Popping the pills from the blister pack, Sam grabs a bottle of water and helps Gadreel to sit up to take them. There’s blessedly two kinds of birth control in the bag: fast-acting patches and another pack of pills, the same brand that Cas takes. Sam smoothes a patch over Gadreel’s shoulder so it has time to take effect. 

Their next round is less heated, but also less satisfying for Gadreel. The alpha condom catches all of Sam’s seed, leaving his body still demanding come despite the thick knot inside him. They abandon the condoms after that since the patch has had enough time to kick in.

Sam’s sweaty, hot where he’s pressed up against Gadreel’s back. They’re locked together, Sam’s cock steadily pumping come into the omega. Dropping his hand down, Sam rubs over where Gadreel’s womb should be, pressing down just to feel the omega shiver. 

“Gonna be so full. You’ll leak me for days, you know.” 

Gadreel gives a soft whine, arching his neck for Sam to bite at. They fall asleep like that, and repeat the process over the course of the next two days. Cas and - to Sam’s surprise - Dean take turns bringing them more food and water, which Sam plies Gadreel with until the omega gives in and eats.

Day four brings the end of Gadreel’s heat cycle. They fuck one more time after waking, but Gadreel is cool enough to the touch afterwards that Sam knows he’s done. 

“Shower?” Sam asks. He’s not quite ready to let go of the intimacy, nevermind that he wants to make sure that Gadreel won’t be suffering in the aftermath.

The bunker showers afford plenty of space for two men their size to shower together. Sam gently washes Gadreel down, checking his hole for any sign of injury and merely finding it slightly swollen and pink. The omega doesn’t smell like distress for the first time since moving into the bunker, and Sam’s alpha practically purrs at the thought. It’s hard to keep his cock down even though his knot and balls ache from all the fucking, so Sam only washes himself perfunctorily. 

Dean’s waiting with a hunt, one for all of them, and they hit the road as soon as Sam and Gadreel get packed. Sam’s glad, deep down, because there’s no time for it to get awkward, and their little team works together as well as they ever do. Gadreel and Cas go after the nest of vamps with as much gusto as the brother’s do, wielding their machetes with grace and skill, leaving Dean to douse the place in gasoline when the last monster head rolls. 

Sam should’ve realized that nothing ever ends that well for a Winchester.

  


* * *

  


Cas isn’t one to bottle things. Never has been, so it catches Sam off guard when the once-angel starts being passive aggressive with him. Dean shoots Sam a questioning look the first time Cas snaps at him, but Sam just shrugs, trying to look as puzzled as he feels. 

The second time it happens, Dean drags Sam aside. “What the hell did you  _ do _ ?”

“I don’t know! I’d apologize if I did, Dean.” 

After the third time, Sam sneaks down to the library where Cas has escaped to, furiously flipping through some old text. 

“Cas. We need to talk.” 

“I do not think that you and I need to talk as much as you and Gadreel do,” Cas bites out, eyes flashing enough to remind Sam that Cas is a millenia-old warrior of God, and not just his big brother’s mate.

“What - what does that even  _ mean _ ? What’s wrong with Gadreel?” 

Cas stares at Sam long enough for Sam to start to feel stupid, like he’s missed something painfully obvious. “Talk to him, Sam. This is not a conversation you and I should be having. I did not - I thought you were avoiding intentionally, and now I see that is not the case. I apologize for my behavior, but please. Speak with my brother.” 

Sam feels like he’s in the twilight zone, body on automatic as he heads back towards the dorms. There’s no reply when Sam knocks on Gadreel’s door, and his mind is whirring, trying to figure out the last time he even saw the omega when they weren’t on a hunt and - 

“Sam. Can I help you?” 

“Cas . . . Cas seems to think we need to talk. He wouldn’t say about what.” Gadreel’s gaze tightens, gaze dropping away from Sam’s. 

“Castiel means well. He’s a good brother, but he should not interfere in business that is not his. I am sorry to have wasted your time-” 

Sam zones out then, Gadreel’s voice fading into the background as the omega’s scent swirls around him. Gadreel smells a little of ozone, just like Cas does, but he’s warm greenery underneath and - and fucking amber mixed in.  _ Sam _ mixed in. 

“Gadreel,” Sam interrupts bluntly. “You’re pregnant.” 

There’s a tug in Sam’s gut as Gadreel steps backward, one hand coming up to cup his belly even though there’s no way he’s showing yet. It’s a defensive stance that makes his alpha whine;  _ wrong, _ it howls. Wrong for the omega carrying his pup to be afraid of him. 

“It would seem that Castiel did not arrive in time with the birth control, yes.” Gadreel is wary, fearscent creeping in like bitter ash on Sam’s tongue. 

“You want to keep it?” Sam doesn’t mean to sound as surprised as he does, but he winces when Gadreel backs up even more. “No I mean- I didn’t think you’d want-” 

“If you had asked, I would have said that it would be an honor to carry your child, Sam. I know that I am not your mate or am hardly desirable as such, but I do intend to keep it.” 

Suddenly, Sam’s mind is racing. They’ll need a doctor and vitamins and so much baby stuff. They need to tell Dean, assuming Cas hasn’t. A kid. 

“Oh my God.” 

“Not exactly,” Gadreel offers wryly. He still looks tense though, so Sam takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

“I want to help. If you’ll let me.” Jesus, help is an understatement. Gadreel should be Sam’s mate if he’s going to carry his pup, not just another bunker resident, but he’s nodding anyway. 

“I would appreciate that. I have only observed your children from afar and I - I fear I do not have the knowledge to properly care for one on my own.” 

“Did you eat?” Sam finds himself asking, and Gadreel’s stomach rumbles in response. He fights the urge to link their hands together; their relationship isn’t that, and it probably says something when the little voice in the back of his head adds  _ yet _ .


End file.
